


turning saints into the sea.

by katarama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Rough Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn’t hate people, and he doesn’t totally hole himself up from the world, but meeting new people and having to be so polite can be draining.  This time is even more stressful than usual.  He isn’t just facing awkward small talk and uncomfortable silences that he doesn’t know how to fill.  He isn’t just dealing with the social expectations of meeting new people and being friendly and sociable.  This isn’t some stranger he’s meeting at a college party, or that friend of a coworker that he’s never going to see again.</p><p>He’s officially going to meet Theo, his boyfriend’s other boyfriend, in the flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turning saints into the sea.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scerek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/gifts).



> For the prompt: _Scerek Pornstar AU. Can include Theo, if you want. Get creative._
> 
> I tweaked it slightly - Derek and Scott have been dating since high school, and Scott and Theo are pornstar boyfriends. Derek and Theo are finally meeting, and things are gonna get interesting.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta, [Ellis](derekslaura.tumblr.com). I love you <3
> 
> Enjoy!

“It’ll be great,” Scott had told Derek.  “You’ll see, he’s awesome.  And he promised he’d be on his best behavior.”

Derek wasn’t sure he believed Scott then, and he’s even less sure now.  He’s feeling nervous and anxious sitting on his own living room couch, fidgeting uncomfortably in the clothes Scott had helped him pick out.  Derek hates literally everything about meeting new people, and things are even worse in this situation.  Derek doesn’t hate people, and he doesn’t totally hole himself up from the world, but meeting new people and having to be so polite can be draining.  This time is even more stressful than usual.  He isn’t just facing awkward small talk and uncomfortable silences that he doesn’t know how to fill.  He isn’t just dealing with the social expectations of meeting new people and being friendly and sociable.  This isn’t some stranger he’s meeting at a college party, or that friend of a coworker that he’s never going to see again.

He’s officially going to meet Theo, his boyfriend’s other boyfriend, in the flesh.

It ramps up the pressure.  Derek knows that he doesn’t need Theo to be in love with him; Derek and Theo aren’t together and don’t really ever plan to be.  Scott and Theo are much more casual than Derek and Scott, and Theo isn’t exclusively with Scott, like Derek is.  It’s the only reason that Derek has been able to avoid thinking too hard about where Scott is when he’s spending the night with Theo.

Theo’s important to Scott, though, and the last thing Derek wants is to fuck things up.  Even though Derek doesn’t entirely understand their relationship, doesn’t understand how Theo can be with other people while he has Scott and doesn’t understand how it’s a relationship when most of what they do is sex.  But Derek doesn’t want to let Scott down.  Derek plans to be with Scott for the rest of his life, and if that’s going to include Theo for a while, then Derek should get to know him.

Still, it doesn’t quiet the nerves in Derek’s gut when the buzzer on the door goes off.

* * *

 

Theo is exactly what Derek expected.

He’s smooth as honey, comfortable and at home in their apartment as soon as Scott’s opening the door for him.  He’s got a confident smile and a stockier build, though he’s shorter than Derek thought he was.  Scott kisses him at the door, and it’s weird for Derek watching Scott, for once, have to lean down for the kiss.

Derek ignores the churn of uncertain, mixed feelings that come with seeing Theo kissing his boy.  He knows that Scott sleeps with other people frequently; it’s his job, being in porn.  Derek knows that Scott does well for himself as a pornstar, which means there are people every day, around the world watching Scott have sex with other people.  People around the world watching Scott having sex with Theo, probably hearing them say in interviews beforehand that they’re boyfriends, Scott’s fingers tangled up with Theo’s.  

Derek’s can’t watch any of it.  The only times he’s ever seen Theo’s face before have been on his Facebook feed, Theo tagging Scott in selfies from their dates.  He can handle that just fine; it’s usually blurry faces at poorly lit places, always tame, because Scott keeps his Facebook clean of anything he doesn’t want his mom to see.  Derek can glance and move on with his life.

The porn he wouldn’t be able to just move on from.  It’d be ingrained in his memory, lingering.  It’d make him unsure or insecure or… something, he just knows it.  

He’s seeing Theo kiss Scott in real time now, and they fit together so well it startles Derek.  Derek wonders if this was a good idea; his not looking and not thinking about it plan had been working so well up to this point, and he doesn’t want anything to disrupt it.  

Theo turns to him, though, and he knows that plan is already shot to shit.  “You must be Derek,” Theo says.  His voice isn’t what Derek imagined, slightly higher, but his handshake is firm.  Derek thinks he doesn’t seem openly antagonistic, but then he looks Derek up and down, eyes lingering on Derek’s arms and thighs, and he glances over to Scott.  “You weren’t kidding when you said he was hot enough to film, I don’t know why he’s self-conscious.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” Derek says, not following the conversation down that route.  Filming porn is something he and Scott have talked about, and not something he really wants to get into before Theo even settles into the kitchen.  Derek knows it comes out a little bit gruff, but it isn’t _exactly_  ingenuine.  Scott looks lit up at having both of his boys in the same room, and that, if nothing else, is a reminder to Derek that there’s a reason he’s doing this.  

Derek made his mother’s brownie recipe for Theo.  No matter how hard and awkward this visit is, he’s going to make sure Theo makes it to dessert to eat them.

* * *

 

When it comes down to it, Theo being around is less painful than Derek imagined.

Scott sits between the two of them at the table, after the introduction at the door, but the buffer doesn’t end up being necessary after all. Theo’s personable and funny, and it’s obvious that when he’s making things awkward, it’s deliberate, meant to be funny.  Or else put Derek on edge.  Derek isn’t exactly sure.  Derek is sure, though, that Theo is much better at small talk than Derek is, so Scott doesn’t have to pull all of the weight making casual conversation.  

They talk about work, some, and aside from a joke about how Derek looks more suited to be in Scott’s profession than teaching history, Theo doesn’t poke too much fun.  He doesn’t call Derek or his job boring, though Derek wonders if that’s down to the boy between them, talking proudly about Derek’s grad school thesis.

They also talk about Scott and Theo’s job, and it’s actually pretty interesting hearing from more than just Scott what it’s like doing porn.  Theo’s attitude to it seems very different from Scott’s.  Scott got into porn by accident, something his best friend Stiles dragged him into and he realized he was good at.  Theo sought it out, decided that porn was what he wanted to do with his life and went for it as soon as he was legal to sign a contract.  It’s obvious he loves his job, for all its flaws, and he says there really isn’t any other industry he’d want to be in.

“When he gets too old for this, he’s gonna direct,” Scott explains.  “Or maybe film.  Definitely not writing, though,” he says, grinning at Theo.  “He’s good at making terrible scripts sound sexy, but adlibbing is not his strong suit.”

“You don’t seem to mind when it’s just you and me,” Theo comments, smirking at Scott.  Scott just nudges Theo’s foot under the table, grinning.  Derek notes that that isn’t a disagreement.

* * *

 

They talk all through dinner and relocate to the living room for dessert.  The conversation charges steadily forward, Derek feeling comfortable enough to add to the conversation himself, which makes Scott beam at him in approval.  When Scott’s mom calls and he ducks out to answer, though, Derek’s nerves return.  Scott leaves the middle couch cushion squished down and warm, a big empty space between Derek and Theo that makes Derek suddenly, intensely anxious.  

There’s a very long moment of silence that leaves Derek scrambling for something to talk about, scouring his brain for something Theo said that he can ask about.  Silence has never bothered him, when he’s by himself or with Scott, but Theo is new, and he feels like he should be enough to fill up all the empty space with something interesting or witty.  He’s so close to the night being over, and everything was going so well, and now things are on the verge of awkwardness and he’s disappointed in himself.

“You’re different than I expected,” Theo says, and Derek’s brain screeches to a halt.

“I am?” he asks.  “What did you expect?”

“Scott always talks about you like you’re prince charming.  He gets teased at work because he gets rainbows coming out of his ass when you come up in conversation.”

“So I’m not prince charming?” Derek asks, unimpressed, and Theo laughs.

“Not at all,” he says.  Derek feels like he should be offended, but he knows Theo is right.  When Derek met Scott, Derek was a jock who hung out with dicks and played basketball and didn’t know how to interact with boys he liked.  It’s been a long time since, and Derek has gotten better, but Scott has never been under the impression that Derek was suave, or any kind of saving the day, riding around on a white horse material.  

“I didn’t know what to expect from you,” Derek says.  “I knew you were comfortable dating someone with a boyfriend, but you also do porn.”

“You were fine with him fucking other people,” Theo pointed out.  “I figured feelings were fair game, too.”

“Feelings surprised me,” Derek admits.  They had surprised Scott, too; he had made a couple of mentions of Theo to Derek, because they were pairing the two of them together more and more for shooting together.  It took Derek pointing it out for Scott to realize that Theo taking him out for dinner afterwards and footing the bill wasn’t just a friendly coworker thing.

“No one at work was surprised,” Theo says.  “No one who watched our shoots.  I bet it’d be the same with you, if you were on cams, but Scott says you won’t film with us.”

“I’ve never watched any of it,” Derek says, because it’s easier than dealing with the fact that Theo just implied _Scott and Theo_  instead of _Scott_.  Theo’s face is comically surprised, which Derek doesn’t think is merited.  

“You won’t do porn with him _or_  watch his porn?”

“It’s weird for me, knowing what he’s like in bed with me and then watching him with someone else,” Derek tries to explain, but Theo doesn’t look impressed by his explanation at all.  He looks offended, actually, indignant at the idea that Derek would feel weird watching his boyfriend on screen with other people.  

“If I were you, I’d be watching everything I could get my hands on,” Theo says.  “Scott’s _amazing_  at his job.  I’d think you’d want to support him, if you’re the feelings one of the two of us.  I watch all of his work.”

Derek feels uncomfortable and pinned to the spot.  He knows he has every right to be angry at Theo, because it’s not his place to judge Derek or the way he handles Scott’s career.  Derek has never once tried to dissuade Scott from doing what he wanted or tried to convince Scott to quit his job.  Derek has never made any gross comments about porn or about Scott doing porn.  He drove Scott up to the building and reassured him that he’d make things work out.  Derek’s a supportive boyfriend, and he’s proud that Scott has found something that makes him happy and that he can feel good at.  

It doesn’t stop the guilt, though, or the feeling that Derek isn’t doing something he should be.  He’s silent, Theo’s gaze firmly on him feeling hot and accusatory.

He’s glad when Scott comes in, even though it’s obvious Scott can see that something’s up.

* * *

 

In spite of Derek’s unease, he and Theo exchange numbers before Theo leaves.  On his way out the door, Theo tells Derek to think about what he said.  Scott looks baffled, and Theo’s waving and taking off means it falls on Derek to explain.

“Does it make you sad that I don’t watch your porn?” he blurts once the door slams shut.

“No?” Scott says.  His brown eyes are as concerned as they are confused, and it only makes Derek feel guiltier.

“Not at all?” Derek asks hesitantly.  “Do you want me to watch it?”

“I want you to do what you’re comfortable with,” Scott says.  “It’d be cool for you to see what I do, sometimes, like it is when I get to read your papers and powerpoints and stuff.  But it’s not the end of the world, either way.”

Derek doesn’t explain further.  Derek tells Scott that, yes, Theo is attractive, and, yes, he was very fun to talk to, and that Derek can understand why he likes him.  Scott seems satisfied; he achieved what he wanted to get out of the evening.

That night, Derek grabs his headphones, gets a beer (or two) from the fridge, and settles down in front of his computer in his underwear.  He’s watched porn before, has a favorite website and everything, but he feels like he needs the extra lubrication (oh god) to get through this experience.

Two minutes into a solo vid, Scott’s moaning with his hand around his dick.  It’s a sight that Derek knows well, that Derek gets to see in person and not on a pixelated screen, the sound in the open air instead of pressed into his ears by the speakers of his headphones.  It’s still enthralling, and Derek finds himself getting sucked in, caught up in every hitch of Scott’s breath.

Scott draws the video out to almost a half an hour, edging himself close and then forcing his hand off to play with his nips again and again, before he finally comes.  Derek is done with his first beer and cracking his second by the time it’s over; he doesn’t know how his dick is going to survive the night, because he already feels painfully hard after just the first video.  

Derek clicks the next video.  If he’s going to do this, he might as well go all out.

* * *

 

“You were right.  I hate you,” Derek texts to Theo.  Derek regrets everything.  He’s pretty sure this is the only reason that Theo wanted Derek to have his number; so he could have the chance to be smug and gloat that he was right when Derek finally did what he wanted.  

“To which part?”

“Scott’s good at his job.”

Not that Derek ever doubted it.  He knows what sex with Scott in private is like, and he knows that Scott is a hard worker, that he really tries to do his best at his job.  But now Derek _knows_ , has the vivid mental image of Scott grinning for the camera, licking come from his hand.  He knows what Scott looks like when someone that isn’t Derek is fucking him, knows what it looks like when Theo’s fucking Scott.  When Scott has Theo’s dick in his mouth, when Scott has Theo’s fingers in his ass.

It’s a lot for Derek to deal with.  It makes it hard to think of Theo the same way.  He’s seen Theo naked, now.  He’s seen the way Theo gets rough with Scott, way rougher than Derek ever has, and Scott _likes_  it.  

Or, at least, he looks like he likes it, and he sounds like he likes it.  Derek hopes he likes it, because there were a lot of videos of Scott and Theo that were that way.

“You’re good at your job too,” he says, taking a leap.  He feels his heart pounding in his chest, and he has to actually set his phone screen face down on the bed to keep himself from checking it obsessively until it vibrates, three minutes later.

“Rethinking filming with us?” Theo asks.

“No,” Derek types immediately.  That’s an easy answer for him, still.  Especially now that he’s seen porn that Scott’s in, knowing what he does from Scott, he doesn’t think the porn star life is for him.

“What about off-cams?”

And that.  That is what Derek has been wrestling with.  It was something that Scott and Derek talked about early on in Scott’s relationship with Theo, whether Derek wanted to be with him and Theo, whether they wanted to try something with the three of them.  Derek had easily said no then, but now Derek is reconsidering on sex.  He’s not reconsidering dating Theo.  Theo is a dick, he’s decided.  But seeing how different sex with Theo is for Scott than sex with Derek is... definitely making Derek wonder what it would be like with all three of them.

“Yeah,” he finally types, knowing it’s a mistake the second he presses enter, but unable to take it back.

“I’m in,” Theo sends, almost immediately.  “I’ll bring it up to Scott if you follow through when he’s confused and goes to you.”

“Fine,” Derek sends.  He sets his phone down on the nightstand.

He gets jittery every time his phone vibrates for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

The conversation with Scott is less intense and terrifying than Derek imagined, but it’s still not easy.  It takes longer than he’d like and is more of a struggle than it should be.  He’s always had trouble talking about this stuff, from the very start, and now he has to backtrack and try to explain why he’s changed his mind.  Scott is incredibly patient with him, as always, and Derek is grateful.  

Eventually, it becomes obvious, though, that this is something that Derek actually wants, and that it isn’t just him trying to humor Theo or give Scott what he wants regardless of Derek’s own best interests.  It feels surreal to be convincing Scott that he wants to sleep with Theo and Scott together when Derek at the beginning spent so much time explaining why he _wouldn’t_  be able to handle it.

Now, Derek’s watched a few hours worth of Scott and Theo, and he came out alright.  Turned on and confused and a little insecure, definitely, and willing to admit that to Scott.  He wants them to go into this with everything out in the open.  

But he finds himself more and more certain that not only would having sex with Scott with Theo there be much hotter than Derek expected, he thinks it might help him understand a few things.  Because Derek could see what Scott and Theo’s coworkers did; as much as there was roughness, there were pieces of softness, Theo checking over Scott afterwards to make sure he was okay and Scott roping him into cuddling.

Theo isn’t exclusive to Scott and doesn’t ever plan to be, but Derek can see now that even their sex is not always just fucking.

Once Scott is finally reassured, they schedule meeting up for sex.  It seems a little bit ridiculous to Derek that they’re scheduling sex, but Scott and Theo don’t seem fazed by it at all, and Derek guesses it makes sense, with three busy people, and all.  They’re doing it at Theo’s place, because Theo has a bed big enough for three, and neither Derek nor Scott really felt totally comfortable with the idea of bringing Theo into their bed.  

The closer it comes, the more nervous Derek gets.  He’s never had a threesome before, never actually had sex with anyone but Scott.  Scott and Theo will know each other’s bodies in a way that Derek doesn’t, and even though Theo’s never been with Derek, he probably isn’t sweating a thing.  He has sex with strangers for a living, and the sex part of things probably doesn’t even have him flustered, with the amount of experience he has.

For Derek, it’s just one in a long list of things he has to worry about.  He’s self-conscious about the fact that he _knows_  that the sex he has with Scott tends to be more on the vanilla side, is worried that Theo will laugh at him for it.  He’s self-conscious about his inexperience.  He’s worried that he’ll freeze up watching Scott and Theo together, that it’ll hit him hard and that he’ll have to stop.  He’s worried that it will change things in the future, that he might ruin the balance that they have instead of starting to understand it better.

More than once, he considers opting out and calling the whole thing off.  Theo would tease him for it.  Scott would be disappointed, though he’d try to hide it.  Derek can tell he’s excited about it.  But Scott would understand, and life would move on.  

But Scott seems solid about it, and Derek _does_  still want it.  So everything proceeds as planned.

* * *

 

Derek only has his fingers in Scott’s ass and he’s already overwhelmed.

He’d been overwhelmed since he walked up to Theo’s door, Scott holding his hand to reassure him.  Derek hadn’t said it out loud, but Scott could see the tension in Derek’s shoulders.  He made a joke about it, told Derek that by the time they were done there wouldn’t be tension left in Derek’s body at all.

Theo’s bed was just as big as he promised, the sheets clean and smelling of fabric softener.  Derek was surprised at the normalcy of it, the blue sheets innocuous and probably a very high thread count.  

“Well, don’t just stand there,” Theo had said, eyebrow raised.  “Strip.”

Scott had softened the blow, had kissed Derek until he was more relaxed.  Theo curled around behind Derek, had slowly eased Derek’s shirt up, his hands trailing along the skin of Derek’s sides.  Theo had pressed his hand flat against Derek’s tattoo, had followed with his mouth, shivers spreading down Derek’s spine.

Derek was stripped first, left totally naked while Theo took care of Scott.  Derek felt vulnerable, bare in more than just the physical sense; if Scott or Theo looked over, they could see the way his body took an interest in Theo’s tongue in Scott’s mouth, in the way Scott was already starting to melt into Theo’s body.

The anxiety and the jealousy that Derek expected to flare up didn’t hit, painted over by the heat in his gut.  Theo had whispered something low in Scott’s ear, and Scott looked towards Derek, his gaze feeling heavy as he followed the lines of Derek’s body down to his dick.  

Now, Derek is trying to focus on working his thick, lube-coated fingers inside Scott while Theo tries to distract him, sucking marks into Derek’s neck.  Derek doesn’t know what he’s trying to accomplish, if he just likes marking or if it’s his way of making sure that Derek will be thinking about it for days, will remember Theo’s pink mouth on him, the sting of Theo’s teeth.  What Derek does know is that it’s making Scott’s eyelids go heavy and mouth go slack, like watching his boyfriends together is enough to make up for the fact that Derek’s hands are running on autopilot inside him.

“You should let me kiss you,” Theo whispers into Derek’s ear.  “I bet he’d love that even more.”

It surprises Derek, but he doesn’t even hesitate, whispers a yes and then turns his head.  He lets Theo suck his bottom lip into his mouth before pressing back, getting so caught up in how different Theo’s lips feel against his that he lets his fingers still.

Theo pulls away, nudging Derek’s eyes towards Scott.  Scott shoots Derek a small smile, a reassurance, but he’s squirming on Derek’s fingers, his chest flushed and his cock hard.  “You should fuck him,” Theo says.  “Finish opening him up with your fingers and then split him open on your cock.  He likes it rough, though he never asks for it for himself.  He cares too much about giving everyone else what they want.  I can sit on his face while you do, let him get me nice and sloppy with his mouth.  Would you like that?”

“Yeah,” Derek breathes out, his voice sounding wrecked even to his own ears.  He has a perfect, vivid visual in his head, Theo’s thighs tensed while Scott cranes his neck to get at Theo’s hole, his tongue pressing flat against the rim, sloppy and wet.  Scott warm and hot and tight around Derek as Derek drives into him, Scott’s thighs and abs tensed tight, cock flushed.  

“Me too,” Scott tells him, and though Derek didn’t ask for the reassurance, he’s glad for it, nonetheless.  Hearing that it’s what Scott wants is enough for Derek to resume opening Scott up in earnest, focused on making the stretch slow while Theo reaches for a pillow to prop up Scott’s hips.

“You don’t have to be so careful with him,” Theo says, but Derek finishes up at his own pace, making sure that Scott’s hole is stretched and sloppy with lube before he reaches for a condom, tossing Theo a dental dam.  Theo doesn’t question it, tearing open the package and giving Scott one last kiss before positioning it over Scott’s mouth and winking at Derek.

Derek puts the condom on and gives Scott a second to adjust before he finally pushes inside.  He fucks Scott hard and fast, devoid of the gentleness he usually saved for sex with Scott, the kissing and the gentle reassurances.  The room is filled with the sound of slapping skin and moans and gasps, Derek egged on by the words spilling from Theo’s mouth as he rides Scott’s face, “ _this is what you wanted all along, wasn’t it, to be used by both your boys_ ” and “ _how does it feel with him filling you up like you actually need_ ”.  Scott moans into Theo’s hole and shakes from underneath Derek, and Derek can’t help but press a gentling hand against Scott’s hip to reassure him and remind him even as Derek fucks Scott’s ass sore.

Theo has Scott come just before Derek, lets Derek rabbit his hips until he spills inside the condom while Scott’s overstimulated and sensitive.  Theo moves off Scott to let him breathe and recover, tugs his cock until Scott’s face is painted with come.  

Seeing Scott so fucked out, his whole body warm and pink, covered in his own come and Theo’s, his hair mussed and his lips puffy and pink, is a revelation for Derek.  He’s never had complaints about his and Scott’s sex life, and neither has Scott; Scott has all varieties of sex at work, and he’s always been happy to come home to Derek for something softer, something emotionally-driven and careful.  But now Derek wonders if he’s been missing something all along, if it took Theo shaking things up to throw it in his face.

“Hey,” Scott says gently, looking up at Derek with sleepy eyes and an easy smile.  “You did great, Derek.  Were perfect.”

Derek scoots up so he can wrap his arm around Scott, ignoring the way Scott’s come smears against his arm.  “ _You_  were perfect,” he says, his tongue heavy.  He can’t express to Scott how amazed he is by him, how much appreciation Derek has for Scott, for his body and for his concern for Derek even now, even sore and fucked out and tired.  “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Scott says, pressing a kiss against Derek’s stubbled cheek.

* * *

 

Derek drives them home, quiet music on in the background.  Scott thanks Derek, at the beginning of the ride, tells him he knows it isn’t what they usually do, but that he appreciated Derek giving it a try.  Derek tells him that he enjoyed himself, and things fall into a comfortable quiet.  Scott looks sleepy, and when they get home, Derek plans on dragging him into the shower and then putting him to bed.  Derek doesn’t know that he’ll manage sleep; his head is buzzing with thoughts, and it’s going to take some time for him to sort through everything.

He does know one thing, though; he understands Scott, just a little bit better.  It’s a weird thought for him, with how long he’s known Scott; even after all these years, he still has things to discover about Scott.

But he has a better idea of what sex with Scott and Theo is like, and a slightly broader concept of how Scott and Theo fit together.  It’s the first time that Derek feels like he concretely understands how Scott could be so comfortable being with both Derek and Theo, and it’s the first time he can actually feel in his gut that they give Scott totally different things.  Derek will never be what Theo is, as rough as he is charismatic, exciting and unafraid to push at boundaries.  Derek will always be the safe option, the boy who has loved Scott since Beacon Hills High and who is unapologetically soft.  Derek will always want desperately for Scott to have half the goodness and softness and happiness he gives away to others turned back to him, and will do all he can to make that happen.

Scott loves what Theo gives him, Derek is sure of that much, now.  And Derek is probably going to need to talk to Scott, to get some reassurance, but he doesn’t feel any less confident that Scott loves what Derek gives him, too.  But Derek has seen, now, how good both ways are for Scott, and it makes it just a little bit easier for him.  He won’t pretend there won’t be pangs of jealousy sometimes when he’s alone at their place because Theo’s taking Scott to a sex club, or that he won’t sometimes get insecure.

But Derek is more okay coming out of this than he was going in, and that’s progress both he and Scott can be happy about.

* * *

 

Derek gets a text that night before he settles in to sleep.

“ _you’re always welcome for another round, big guy_ ”

“ _I’ll consider it_ ,” he says.

(Everyone knows that means yes.)

**Author's Note:**

> On AO3 [here](http://sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com).


End file.
